The Femme Fatale of Joseon
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Ketika menonton drama korea yang berakhir dengan rasa penasaran tentang sejarah aslinya... a newest fanfic from Yukira Kamishiro about the famous Royal Noble Consort of Joseon!
**The Femme Fatale of Joseon by Yukira Kamishiro**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. I didn't take any profit from this fic.**

 **Warning : masih butuh rujukan (untuk materi sejarahnya), a little bit of humor, ada bau-bau drama Korea, OOC (maybe), etc.**

Hello! Kali ini, Yukira membawa tema baru untuk fanfic, yaitu tentang sejarah salah satu selir terkenal pada era Joseon, yaitu Jang Ok Jung a.k.a Jang Hee Bin.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

"Huahahaaa! Mati lu, keluarga Jang!"

"Rasain, tuh! Makanya, jangan jadi jahat!"

"Ckckckck, udah mau dihukum mati, dilemparin batu sama semua orang pula. Kasiaaan."

Begitulah reaksi-reaksi rombongan Kisedai plus Kagami, Takao, dan Momoi ketika mereka nobar drama Korea Dong Yi lewat laptop Kise di rumah Akashi. Entah setan jenis apa yang merasuki seorang Kise Ryouta sehingga mengajak teman-temannya untuk menonton drama _saeguk_ populer asal negeri ginseng tersebut.

"Hiyaaa! Lemparin terus batunya, Buuu!" Kise bersorak ketika melihat adegan Nyonya Park melempari batu ke arah kereta yang membawa Jang Hee Jae dan Nyonya Yoon sampe bikin telinga Aomine yang duduk di sampingnya hampir budek.

"Diem lu, Kise!" Aomine mencak-mencak karena teriakan Kise barusan. "Ntar gua kasih kopi sianida baru tau rasa!"

" _Hidoi-_ ssu! Aku masih mau hidup-ssu!" Kise langsung mewek.

"Diamlah, nanodayo," sahut Midorima yang merasa terganggu dengan perseteruan duo AoKise tersebut. "Aku nggak bisa dengar percakapannya gara-gara kalian."

* * *

"Nnnn, apa kejadian yang pas selirnya minum racun itu beneran ada?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya," jawab Akashi. "Selir Jang dihukum mati dengan minum racun karena mengutuk ratu terdahulu, yaitu Ratu Inhyeon,"

"Eh? Gimana bisa?" sahut Momoi.

"Dari info yang kubaca, Ratu Inhyeon meninggal karena sakit. Tapi nggak tahu penyakitnya apa," Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan Momoi. "Katanya sih, diguna-guna,"

"Diguna-guna?" Kagami mengulang kalimat terakhir Kuroko. "Maksudnya, boneka ratunya dibakar atau dipanah gitu?"

"Mungkin," sahut Kise. "Seingatku begitu cara _shaman_ -nya mengutuk ratu di belakang _daejojeon,"_

"Tapi ada versi lain yang mengatakan kalo yang nyantet ratu itu dayangnya Hee Bin sendiri, nanodayo," sela Midorima. "Ketika Raja Sukjong memergoki mereka sedang menyantet ratu, dayang-dayang Hee Bin mengaku kalau mereka diperintahkan untuk memanah lukisan ratu sebanyak tiga kali sehari dan mengubur mayat-mayat binatang di taman ratu,"

"Hiii, ngeri!" Momoi merinding.

"Tapi, konon katanya..." Kagami langsung bercerita dengan suara _creepy_ ala mbah dukun, "Pas Raja Sukjong lagi berkabung atas kematian Ratu Inhyeon, dia mimpi didatengin ratu yang pake baju penuh daraaah~!" seisi ruangan langsung merinding disko mendengarnya. Bahkan Takao langsung memeluk Midorima saking takutnya.

"Huaaaa! Ratu Inhyeon jadi hantu gentayangan-ssu!" pekik Kise.

"Kagami-kun, jangan berlebihan begitu," sahut Kuroko _flat._ "Bisa-bisa kau didatanginya nanti malam,"

"KUROKO! Jangan membuatku takut!" Kagami menjerit hingga nyaris ngompol di celana.

"Psssh!" Akashi menyuruh mereka diam karena seluruh pelayannya memerhatikan mereka. "Ada pelayanku yang memperhatikan kita, jangan membuatku malu,"

"Ceritakan detail cerita yang tadi, Kagami," kata Aomine. "Tapi, dengan cara yang normal. Bukan seperti tadi,"

"Oke Oke," sahut Kagami sambil minum teh sejenak. "Konon katanya, pas Raja Sukjong sedang berduka atas kematian Ratu Inhyeon, beliau mimpi didatangi oleh arwah ratu yang memakai baju putih bersimbah darah, lalu raja bertanya 'bagaimana kau bisa mati?', ratu hanya menunjuk ke arah kediaman Selir Jang. Terbangunlah raja dan beliau langsung berjalan ke arah Chwi Seon Dang. Dari sanalah raja mendengar suara musik dan suara Hee Bin, orang-orangnya, dan seorang _shaman_ sedang tertawa sambil mendoakan kematian ratu. Akhirnya bisa kalian tebak sendiri."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Selir Jang cs setelah kejahatan mereka terungkap?" tanya Takao _to the point._

"Kan, sudah jelas dalam sejarahnya," jawab Aomine. "Hee Bin beserta seluruh yang terlibat ditangkap dan dihukum mati, termasuk keluarganya,"

"Tapi, kenapa Hee Bin mengutuk Ratu Inhyeon, ya?" Kise bertanya-tanya.

"Karena ambisinya untuk mencapai posisi ratu," kali ini, Akashi yang buka suara. "Sebenarnya, Selir Jang bukanlah selir jahat seperti yang kalian kira. Beliau adalah wanita yang baik dan setia, tetapi karakternya berubah 180 derajat sejak melahirkan putra mahkota, beliau takut kalau posisi anaknya diambil oleh lawan-lawan politiknya. Karena itulah, Selir Jang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai posisi sampai terlibat dalam berbagai intrik politik, termasuk menggulingkan Ratu Inhyeon,"

"Apakah usaha penggulingan itu berhasil?" tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja. Buktinya, beliau berhasil menjadi ratu dengan gelar Bu-Ok." Jawab Akashi santai. "Sayangnya, itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah 6 tahun berkuasa sebagai ratu, Selir Jang diturunkan dari posisi ratu dan kembali menjadi selir yang disebut peristiwa _Gapsul Hwanguk,"_

"Ada fakta unik soal peristiwa penurunan Hee Bin ini," lanjut Murasakibara, "Dia diseret paksa dari _daejojeon_ ke Chwi Seon Dangketika diturunkan dari posisi ratu,"

"Eh? Diseret paksa?" Kise kaget. "Kok nggak ada adegan seret menyeret di film Dong Yi-ssu?"

"Namanya juga drama, bodoh," Aomine menepuk kepala Kise. "Segala hal yang ada di dalam kejadian nyata bisa dimodifikasi,"

"Aomine benar," sahut Takao, "Kalau menonton, kita harus bijaksana biar bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan yang Cuma fiksi."

"Tumben kau pintar, Bakao." Balas Midorima.

"Ekkkh?! Berarti Shin-chan mengganggapku bodoh, ya?!" seru Takao kesal.

"Memang."

"SHIN-CHAAAN!"

Dan terjadilah perang antara wortel tsundere melawan si mata elang penggeret gerobak. Sementara itu, Kisedai minus Midorima, Kagami, dan Momoi hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

~ End ~

Kamus istilah Korea :

Saeguk : drama sejarah/fiksi (istilah lainnya drama kolosal).

Daejojeon/Gyotaejon : kediaman ratu.

Shaman : dukun pada era Joseon (kebanyakan wanita).

 **Akhirnya selesai juga! Yukira mengerjakan ff ini di sela-sela masa istirahat setelah berhari-hari merangkum tugas yang buanyak banget. Setelah selesai, baru Yukira istirahat dengan menulis ff sambil mengisi slot cover ff Miracle Pets punyanya Rizuki Sakura Kuroko.**

 **Yukira sengaja menulis ff ini karena teringat masa SD dimana Yukira suka banget nonton drama korea, terutama yang bergenre sejarah, salah satunya Dong Yi dan itu membuat Yukira tertarik untuk mencari sejarah asli tokoh-tokohnya, salah satunya Jang Hee Bin ini. Bila ada yang salah, tolong dikoreksi bagian salahnya.**

 **Oke, A/N ini belum benar-benar menutup ceritanya, masih ada sedikit omake untuk kalian semua.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Jadi, pelajaran apa yang bisa kita ambil setelah mendengarkan cerita Selir Jang?" tanya Akashi setelah peperangan antara Midorima dan Takao berakhir.

"Intinya, jangan terlalu ambisius sampai menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, nanti justru itu akan menjadi bumerang bagi kita sendiri," jawab Momoi.

"Di dunia ini, banyak orang yang celaka karena keserakahan mereka," ujar Kuroko. "Salah satunya Jang Hee Bin ini. Semoga saja kita tidak seperti dia, niatnya ingin mendapatkan kekuasaan tetapi malah berakhir dengan tragis."

"Namun, meskipun begitu. Kita tetap harus menghormatinya sebagai wanita yang setia pada pasangannya sampai akhir," kata Kise. "Momocchi, jadilah Hee Bin dalam urusan percintaan, baik dan setia. Tetapi, jangan sampai berubah menjadi jahat sampai menghalalkan segala cara karena itu hanya akan mendatangkan keburukan untukmu."

"Baik. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Ki-chan." Momoi tersenyum penuh arti.


End file.
